nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Frostfeuergrat
Der Frostfeuergrat auf Draenor ist eines der Gebiet in der World of Warcraft-Erweiterung Warlords of Draenor. In dieser schneebedeckten Einöde und im Schatten bedrohlich aufragender Vulkane treffen die Helden des Frostwolfklans und der Horde aufeinander und schließen sich zusammen, um Eindringlinge aus ihrer Heimat zu vertreiben. Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Abenteuer von 90 bis 100 Dieses Gebiet ist die Startzone für Hordenspieler, nachdem sie die ersten Prüfungen im Dschungel von Tanaan und der Eisernen Horde überstanden haben. Beschreibung Der Frostfeuergrat ist eine harsche Landschaft, in der der Winter nur selten unterbrochen wird. Vulkankegel und glühende Lava bedecken die Landschaft im Wechsel mit Schnee und reißenden Winden. Die von den einheimischen Ogern aus dem Fels gehauene Speerspießerfestung ist eins der wenigen Gebäude, die diese erbarmungslose Witterung überstehen können. Sie ist das perfekte Ziel für den hartgesottenen Frostwolfklan. Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Eine ungezähmte Welt Der Frostfeuergrat ist kalt, gnadenlos und schön. Die schneebedeckte Landschaft ist durchsetzt mit gewaltigen Vulkanen, Eisseen und Bergen aus vulkanischen Steinspitzen, die Wind und Kälte über die Jahre hinweg geformt haben. Wenn man genau hinschaut, erkennt man erste Vorläufer dessen, was später zum Schergrat auf der Scherbenwelt wird. Völker Im Frostfeuergrat erlebten zwei Orcklans, bevor sie sich der Horde angeschlossen haben: der Frostwolfklan und der Donnerfürstenklan. Beide wurden von diesem rauen Land geprägt, was sich in ihren Taktiken, ihrer Kleidung, ihrer Lebensweise und sogar ihrem Erscheinungsbild widerspiegelt. Doch trotz des gemeinsamen Ursprungs unterscheiden sich die zwei Klans sehr voneinander. * Die stolzen Orcs des Frostwolfklans befinden sich im Westen. Unter ihrem jungen Häuptling Durotan haben sie beschlossen, sich der Eisernen Horde zu widersetzen und ihre angestammte Heimat zu behalten. Von allen Seiten bedroht durch Feinde und die Umgebung, halten sie an den Banden des Klans und der Familie fest. * Auch der Donnerfürstenklans hat in diesem Gebiet seine Heimat. Dieser Orcklan besteht aus den größten Jägern und ist für seine Beherrschung der Bestien bekannt. Diese Orcs setzen auf zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit und verschiedene Taktiken, um von fliegenden Rylak bis hin zu widerspenstigen Gronn alle möglichen Arten von Tieren zu bezwingen. Sie wohnen zwischen den Knochen der großen Kolosse, uralter Riesen, die in den Wirren der Zeit verschwunden sind. Es geht sogar das Gerücht um, dass der geheimnisvolle Eiserne Wolf, Kriegsfürst des Donnerfürstenklans, sich auf einem persönlichen Rachefeldzug gegen die Frostwölfe befindet ... * Ebenso leben die Oger der Speerspießer und Blutschläger im Frostfeuergrat. Noch sind sie organisiert und klammern sich an die letzten Überreste ihres einstmals großen Reichs. Im Westen wollen die Oger aus der Speerspießerfestung schon seit Langem alle Orcs versklaven und unterwerfen, die es wagen, ihnen zu trotzen. Währenddessen sind im Norden die Oger der Blutschläger in Verhandlungen mit der Eisernen Horde eingetreten. Nun tauschen sie Sklaven aus und helfen sich gegenseitig, um düstere Ziele zu erreichen. * Draenor wäre nicht vollständig ohne die berühmt-berüchtigten Gronn, die mit ihren Magnaron-Herren den östlichen Teil der Zone kontrollieren. Die einer alten Spezies entstammenden Magnaron praktizieren dunkle Urmagie und verfolgen dabei Absichten, die sie bislang noch niemandem offenbart haben. Manche behaupten, dass aus Draenor nach einem Sieg der Magnaron eine vereiste Einöde wie der Frostfeuergrat würde. Kreaturen * Magnaron - Die Magnaron, uralte Wesen aus geschmolzenem Stein, stammen direkt von den Riesen ab, die Draenor einst formten. Nur wenige können heutzutage mit diesen mysteriösen Giganten kommunizieren und die wenigsten ihre scheinbar chaotischen Motive nachvollziehen. * Ogron - Oger, Gronn und Magnaron haben alle einen gemeinsamen Ursprung, wobei die bösartigen Ogron das fehlende Glied zwischen den brutalen Gronn und ihren kleineren, in größerer Zahl vorhandenen Kindern darstellen. * Rylak - Die vielseitigen, fliegenden Rylak haben sich an die verschiedenen Klimazonen Draenors angepasst, aber in größter Anzahl sind sie jedoch auf dem Frostfeuergrat zu finden. Hier bieten ihnen warme vulkanische Felsvorsprünge ausgezeichnete Nistplätze. * Frostwölfe und Garn - Nur wer wirklich abgehärtet ist, kann das unbarmherzige Klima auf dem Frostfeuergrat überleben. Unter den dort anzutreffenden Kreaturen befinden sich auch die robusten Frostwölfe die der orcische Frostwolfklan als Symbol und Namensgeber verwendet. Entdecker auf dem Frostfeuergrat sollten bei dem gefährlichen Garn, dem wilden Vetter des Frostwolfs, Vorsicht walten lassen. Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Bestien der wilden Landstriche – Frostfeuergrat Das Abenteuer thumb|300px Auf dem Frostfeuergrat geht es ums Überleben. Das Nachspiel des Dunklen Portals im Dschungel von Tanaan und eine waghalsige Flucht aus den Fängen der Eisernen Horde, führt Hordespieler zusammen mit Thrall und einer Handvoll Überlebender ans südliche Ufers des Frostfeuergrats. Dort erbitten sie die Hilfe des Frostwolfklans, der in Wor'gol seinen Hauptstützpunkt hat. Doch zuerst müssen sie sich gegen die Oger der Speerspießerfestung behaupten, um in diesem rauen Land Fuß zu fassen. Lasst euch von eurem Fortschritt jedoch nicht täuschen. Hinter euch lauert bereits der Donnerfürsten Klan, der sein Land zurückerobern will. Der Zeitpunkt der Landung könnte passender nicht sein. Schon bald treffen die Helden der Horde auf Durotan, Garrads jüngsten Sohn, der die Position des Häuptlings des Frostwolfklans stellvertretend übernommen hat. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen Klans haben die Frostwölfe der Eisernen Horde standgehalten und sich ihren Reihen nicht angeschlossen. Dadurch sind sie in eine gefährliche Position geraten – mit den Ogersklavenhändlern aus der Speerspießerfestung auf der einen und den Bestienmeistern des Donnerfürstenklans auf der anderen Seite. Die Donnerfürsten sind erpicht darauf, sich gegenüber der Eisernen Horde zu beweisen, und machen vor nichts Halt, um den Frostwolfklan vollkommen auszulöschen. In Unterzahl und umzingelt von Feinden, benötigen Durotan und seine Frostwölfe zum Überleben alle Hilfe, die sie kriegen können. Nun haben die Helden der Horde die Aufgabe, rasch eine Garnison zu errichten und eine Armee aufzustellen. Also unternehmen sie alle nötigen Schritte, um den Frostwölfen zu helfen und ihre Stellung auf Draenor zu sichern. Hordenspielern bietet sich hier die Möglichkeit, an der Seite einiger der größten und kultigsten Helden der Horde in den Kampf zu reiten. Was Durotan nicht weiß: Thrall ist sein Sohn, der in seiner Zeitlinie allerdings noch gar nicht geboren wurde und darüber hinaus einen gewissen Anteil an der Notlage der Frostwölfe hat. Für ihn ist dies die Chance, seine Eltern und seinen Klan in voller Blüte kennenzulernen: als mächtige Helden, vereint durch Ehre und Treue. Hinter all der Zwietracht und den Überlebenskämpfen schimmert der Begriff „Familie“ durch: Thrall, der seine Eltern trifft, die Interaktion zwischen Durotan und Draka, Brüder, die den Kontakt zueinander verloren haben. Fuß fassen in einem wilden Land thumb|250px|Landung am [[Brennenden Gletscher]] Nach ihrer Flucht von den Docks der Eisernen Bastion im Tanaandschungel landeten die Abenteurer an der rauhen, windgepeitschten Küste des Frostfeuergrats. Von hier an konnte Scharfseher Drek'Thar sie in die Heimat seines Volkes führen. Quest 90: Die Heimat der Frostwölfe Die Fremden hatten viele von Drek'Thars Klanmitgliedern aus den Sklavenpferchen von Tanaan gerettet. Ihre Befreiung und die Zerstörung des Dunklen Portals waren ihm Beweis genug, dass sie freundlich gesonnen waren. Allerdings erachtete der Anführer der Frostwölfe, Durotan, sie noch immer als Fremde. Also bot der Scharfseher an, ihm die Abenteurer vorzustellen. Durotan dankte den Fremden für die Mitwirken bei der Rettung der gefangenen Frostwölfe und dafür, dass sie seine Leute sicher zurückgebracht hatten. Die Rückkehr so vieler seine Leute war ein Segen für Durotan und den Frostwolfklan. Der Häuptling hieß die Streiter der Horde deshalb als Ehrengäste willkommen und bot ihnen an, ein Stück mit ihm zu reiten. Sie hatten viel zu besprechen. So ging es von der Landestelle am Brennenden Gletscher an der Küste hinauf nach... → Frostwall. Quest 91: Das Lied von Frost und Feuer Quest 90: Von Wölfen und Kriegern Subzonen * Frostwall ist der Ort der Garnison der Horde. Hier erhalten die Helden der Horde außerdem eine Kaserne, mit der sie Patrouillenmissionen ihrer Anhänger starten können. Außerdem bekommen sie die Zonenfähigkeit „Ruf zu den Waffen“, um gelegentlich Verstärkung aus ihrer Garnison anzufordern, wenn sie besonders schwere Gegnergruppen oder Elitemonster bezwingen wollen. * Die beiden Städte Grom'gar und Gigantensturz wurden in den Knochen der toten Kolosse errichtet. Hier leben die legendäre Jäger des Donnerfürstenklans. Sie ziehen Rylak für Luftunterstützung auf, hüten Grollhufe als Packtiere und halten sich Eber, Vögel und sogar Gronn. All diese Tiere wurden gejagt, in Ketten gelegt und unterworfen von den Bestienmeistern des Donnerfürstenklans. * Die Knirschenden Ebenen liegen im Osten des Frostfeuergrats. An den Ufern dieses großen gefrorenen Sees leben alle Arten von Riesen und Bestien, die sich manchmal auch auf der Suche nach Nahrung oder mit noch schlimmeren Absichten auf das Eis wagen. Hier sieht man, wie Gronn auf dem See Grollhufe oder Frostwölfe jagen, während sich riesige Donnerfürstenpirscher an ihre Fersen heften. * Der Eisschrammenfriedhof liegt in den nordwestlichen Abschnitten des Frostfeuergrats. Dieses Gebiet wird beherrscht von dämonischen Beschwörungskreisen, Knochen und nekromantischen Orcs. * Die riesige Speerspießerfestung beherrscht das Landschaftsbild im Frostfeuergrat. Sie ist einer der letzten Überreste der Macht, die das Reich der Oger einst besaß. Von ihrem Kampfstil bis hin zu den Bauten ruft alles Erinnerungen an ihre sterbende Kultur wach. * In Wor'gol erlebt man das spartanische Dasein des Frostwolfklans in einer selbst für Draenor harten Umgebung und erfährt mehr über ihren Ursprung. Verwandte Themen Quellen * Blizzard Entertainment: Warlords of Draenor: Zonenvorschau: Frostfeuergrat Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Warlords of Draenor Kategorie:Draenor Kategorie:Frostfeuergrat Kategorie:Frostfeuergrat NSC